Cambio de Roles
by Max player123
Summary: León esta cansado de los juegos de Ada así que decide entrar en su juego y actuar como ella , pero la espía ahora tendrá que lidiar con el nuevo agente y solo desea que vuelva el mismo Leon Kennedy pero ahora las cosas se podrán difíciles entre los dos
1. Juego de Roles

**Prologo**

León S. Kennedy , un agente gubernamental que perseguía esa vagamente una esperanza de volver a ver a su hermosa espía escarlata , pero como era de costumbre ella se escapaba a mitad de la noche , León estaba sentado en la sala de su departamento mientras que meditaba con un vaso de coñac y decidió darle un giro a su vida , ella jugaba con el y era hora de que el jugara al mismo juego.

Ada Wong , una espía de la Neo-Umbrella , no se sabe con quien trabajaba o para quien trabajaba , una mujer fría y sin sentimientos , solo asentía al trabajo en efectivo para el cual siempre tenia tiempo sin pensarlo dos veces , pero todas las noches extrañaba al agente que arriesgo su vida incontable veces por ella , en su cama sucumbía al auto placer pensando en su amado en el que cada segundo recordaba cuando el se interpuso entre ella y la bala , con delicadeza se descubrió de las sabanas revelando su cuerpo en ropa interior y se vistió con un vestido

** Juego de Roles **

León sabia que ese mensaje que llego en su teléfono móvil y vio un mensaje , el agente de ojos azules vio lo que decía pero se puso a pensar en forma seria pero no lograba entender , cuando escucho un golpe seco el su cuarto y el se levanto , con su arma camino hasta el cuarto pero cuando sintió un frió en su nuca bajo su pistola y escucho esa voz tan femenina como suave

\- **Pasaron años y aun sigues siendo un novato guapo** \- Ada le retiro la pistola pero cuando León ve que Ada se descuida ella el atrapa del cuello con una llave y le arrebata la pistola apuntando a su cabeza

**\- Mhm , quizás sea un novato pero tu eres muy confiada -** León le sonríe a la joven de ojos verdes y esta se lanzo a los labios mientras que León la seguía besando como un gran ardor , Ada lo empuja a la cama y se lanza contra el agente mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro -** Te extrañe mucho Ada , Te amo -**

**\- siempre tan dulce León - **Los dos se besaron con gran fuerza mientras que la mujer que cabellera negra le desprendió la camisa , el agente le abrió la blusa mientras que el agente veía esa hermosa ropa interior de encaje y ella se sonreía con una mirada pervertida - **Eres un pervertido León - **Ada se dejo desvestir para quedar los dos rosando su cuerpo mientras que el agente besaba sus bien formados pechos mientras que Ada le acariciaba la cabellera , cuando la espía comenzó a sentir que el agente le penetraba soltaba unos gemidos que le gustaba al agente , Ada se recostó en el pecho del agente y sintió como el agente se estaba colocando sobre ella y vio como León empujaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás y por ultimo sintió como un liquido caliente se deslizaba por su parte mas intima , ella solo se recostó sobre la cama pero León estaba cansado de que ella jamas se decida , por eso decidió darle una lección para que ella sintiera su dolor , León se levanto en medio de la noche mientras Ada dormía León se levanto y se vistió mientras ella dormía y le dejo una nota al costado de la almohada

**\- Lo siento Ada , pero no puedo dejar que sigas jugando conmigo - **León le dejo una carta y le dio un beso en la mejilla , el agente de ojos azules salio del departamento para subir a su auto un Pagani Zonda C12 color azul con una franja negra , el agente encendió el auto y condujo hasta un hotel donde pidió un cuarto -** Lo siento Ada pero necesito que sientas mi dolor - **

Pasaron varias horas hasta que la espía haya despertado pero cuando estiro la mano para acariciar a su agente noto que este no estaba dormido a su lado como de costumbre , solo había una nota escrita a su puño y letra con un poco de perfume

_Quería__ Ada , lo siento pero no puedo permanecer esta noche _

_solo quiero que sepas que después de decidir tanto en esta vida _

_prefiero dejar la duda para mas tarde , lo siento de verdad _

_Hasta pronto _

_ P.D. No te dejes embaucar , la renta esta pagada _

Ada leyó la carta y sin saberlo apretó la carta en su mano y dejo caer una lagrima de su rostro mientras que se hundía en el dolor , sintió como su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos , ella escuchaba que sonaba su teléfono móvil pero cuando lo tomo era un trabajo mas para ella de una voz muy familiar

**\- Ada , tengo un encargo para ti - **Dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono - **30 mil , 10 por adelantado y los otros 20 cuando me traigas mi paquete -**

\- **Tu voz me parece familiar -**

La llamada se corta y cuando suena de nuevo ve unos documentos en su teléfono y vio como una nueva arma estaba en progreso y ella debía tomarla , doblo la carta de León y la guardo para salir en su encargo

continuara... 


	2. El Juego de León

**El Juego de León **

El viento soplaba en la calle , Ada solo leía una y otra vez la carta de León y no dejaba de pensar en su agente mientras que veía como la lluvia se acercaba , si pensarlo se recuesta y comienza a llorar

**\- León ¿ Donde estas ? -** La espía sintió un gran vació en su pecho mientras que sus lagrimas se hacían notar mientras esperaba que el sol saliera para cumplir su misión **\- Las 06:30 , ¿ quien se levanta un sábado tan temprano ? - **La espía se levanto de sus pensamientos y camino hasta la puerta para tomar las llaves , mientras que bajaba las escaleras , noto que su móvil vibraba y le llego un plano de la ubicación de la base militar a la que tiene que entrar para tomar muestras de un nuevo arma bio orgánica **\- Valla , no parece gran cosa -**

Ada bajo del departamento hasta que llego a su auto y vio que varios hombres la miraban como un trozo de carne , tras llegar al punto de control noto que un helicóptero llego para recogerla y llevarla a la base militar y allí bajo en paracaídas hasta un punto ciego de las cámaras pero noto que los tipos de traje negro entraban por una puerta secreta activada por una clave **\- J'avo - **Ada vio como la puerta se abría de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha

**\- Quien lo diría , los J'avo jamas pasan de moda - **Ada entro por la puerta hasta comenzar a correr por un pasillo pero se detuvo al escuchar unos disparos pero comenzando a correr vio una luz láser que rebota en un espejo y voltea para ver que un hombre corría por los pasillos pero cuando dispara la bala lo detiene **\- ¿ León ? ¿ Así que el agente del gobierno eres tu ? - **

**\- Mhm quizás sea cierto , pero aunque no creas el mas rápido se lleva el premio - **

**\- León , ¿ que diablos te esta pasando ? - **León se deslizo entre las piernas de Ada y ella lo persiguió hasta que disparo al lado de su oreja lo que hizo que el agente gubernamental se voltea y deja caer el arma mientras ella lo miraba

**\- Ada , sabes lo que es esto , necesitamos sacarlo de las calles para evitar otro Racom city - **Ada camino hasta León y trata de tomar el virus pero León la inclina hacia atrás y el le apunta el cuello con su cuchillo **\- Un consejo , en distancias cortas es mejor un cuchillo -**

**\- León , necesito el virus - **

**\- Lo siento Ada pero esta bajo la jurisdicción del gobierno de los Estados Unidos - **León le patea la pistola y ella la toma pero el agente de ojos azules le dispara a la pistola de Ada y ella la suelta , pero con su lanza garfios logro desgarrar la chaqueta de León con un disparo certero dejando caer uno de los dos tubos y Ada lo toma con gran velocidad pero cuando los disparos comienzan a sonar , la espía comienza a correr para huir hasta ver un escusa de aire y se infiltra por la misma para huir pero cuando sintió que León estaba repeliendo el ataque se escucho un grito de dolor pero no quiso mirar así que solo dejo solo a León a su suerte

**\- Hey Brad , envíame un vehículo por que la cosa se puso fea y la D.S.O. esta aquí - **Comunico la agente viendo el frasco con la muestra pero cuando vio que era el sello de Umbrella sintió como su memoria volvía para atrás y reconoció la voz **\- Wesker - **

**\- Ada ...¿ Estas ahí ? ... Ada - **El agente de gafas azules estaba preocupado por su compañera - **Maldita sea Wong responde de una vez - **

**\- Puedo notar que la cortesía no es lo tuyo Brad - **

Antes de subir al helicóptero los militares salieron de una puerta pero estos no parecían humanos , al abrir fuego contra Ada ella trato de refugiarse pero recibió una bala en la pierna derecha , aun así tenia la muestra pero el dolor era abrumador en su pierna , al llegar con su cliente vio como las nuevas oficinas de la Neo-Umbrella parecían mas elegantes , mientras que su pierna le dolía ella entro a la oficina y cuando se sentó vio como la silla se volteaba y para su sorpresa era un viejo jefe de ella

**\- Buenas tardes Ada , parece que aun quieres jugar a mi juego - **

**\- Tal parece que ya nadie se responsabiliza por su trabajo - **La agente de vestido rojo dejo el porta folios en la mesa **\- Pero dudo que me quieras dar un seguro contra lesiones de trabajo -**

**\- ¿ Y que vas a hacer ? ¿ Ir al sindicato ? -** Soltó en tono de broma el científico de gafas negras - ** ¿ Por que no te tomas la semana ? , si necesito una perrita faldera para que ladre te llamare - **

La agente de vestido rojo salio de la oficina para curar su herida en la enfermería , su vieja enfermera que disfrutaba su presencia y acariciar sus bellas piernas no se le hacia nada raro , tras salir con su dinero en su cuenta bancaria se dirigió a un bar donde estaba bebiendo pero cuando el mesero le desliza una copa de martini ella la ve y le reclama

**\- Amm , disculpe pero yo no pedi esto - **

El señor de traje de pingüino voltea para escuchar la queja de Ada pero recibe una seña de alguien de la mesa 4 - **El caballero de la mesa numero 4 le envía esto - **

Ada voltea para ver a León sentado en la mesa con una sonrisa , la chica de ojos verdes sintió como su corazón latía a gran velocidad al ver que su agente estaba esperándola en un bar

**\- ¿ Cual es tu plan guapo ? ¿ Que nos embriaguemos y luego contarnos secretos ? - **Dijo con un tono sarcástico mientras se sentaba al lado de su agente

\- **¿ Es idea mía o tratas de volverte graciosa ? - **

\- **y Bien , supongo que debo saber el motivo de tu vista si voy a beber contigo - **Ada se acerco mas a León pero cuando ella voltea León le da un beso en los labios y ella le responde al beso hasta que los dos se quedaron su aire , cuando se separaron ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras se acariciaban **\- ¿ Por que no vamos a un lugar mas ... intimo ? - **León levanto la ceja ante la sugerencia de Ada y al llegar a su viejo departamento comenzaron a besarse como antes pero con la diferencia que León y Ada sabían que es lo que harían después , mientras las prendas volaban por todo el cuarto , sus placeres eran inmensos mientras que sus cuerpos compartían el calor del otro , los dos se perdieron en la lujuria , con el acto finalizado los dos dormían abrazados pero cuando Ada sintió la fría briza sobre su espalda desnuda volteo para ver la puerta entre abierta , al voltear ve que León había desaparecido , la mujer se levanto y solo estaba un fotografía de ellos dos cuando la situación era mas fácil y podían andar en publico sin temer a nada acompañada de una nota

_Lamento haberte dejado sola Ada pero debo correr _

_espero que lo entiendas por que me fui pero _

_el deber es el deber y tengo mis razones para _

_pelear , ahora mas que nunca y espero volverte a ver _

Ada arrugo de nuevo la nota de León y comenzó a arrugar la mirada para evitar llorar pero no quería hacerlo para no soltar su debilidad pero no quería soportar las ganas y soltó varias lagrimas **\- ¿ A que diablos juegas León ? -**

**Continuara...**


	3. Celos y Dudas

**Celos y Dudas **

Tras varias noches , la espía estaba como siempre leyendo una de sus famosas novelas , mientras imaginaba que su agente entrara por la puerta de su apartamento pero eso no sucedería esa misma noche de verano , cada momento que pensaba en el , recordaba aquella noche en el bar y como se amaron después de beber unas copas -** León ¿ donde estas ? -** Ada se voltea para poder dormir , como era de costumbre ella dormía en el sillón que se le hacia mas cómodo pero antes de poder cerrar los ojos llego un texto a su mobil , ella lo toma y se sonríe al ver que era un mensaje de su agente gubernamental , _Ada , hoy el viernes ¿ que quieres hacer esta noche ? _, La espía escarlata se levanta de su cómodo aposento y corre a su baño para darse un baño pero escucho sonar su mobil nuevamente , con rapidez lo atrapa y contesta **\- Ahora no puedo atender - **

**\- Bueno , parece que no es el mejor momento para invitarte a salir hoy - **León dejo escuchar su voz a lo que Ada se ruborizo y cambio de opinión así de rápido -** Bueno hoy estoy libre ¿ que quieres hacer esta noche ? -**

**\- Lo que tu quieras guapo , es mas estaba por darme un baño - **La mujer de ojos verdes se quito su vestido y se metió debajo del agua mientras que seguía su charla - **Necesitara de alguien que me haga un masaje para aliviar el dolor de mi espalda - **

**\- Mhm ¿ acaso tu no puedes ?- **

Tras unos momentos ella salio del agua y se puso un vestido muy ajustado y escotado para la noche , un poco de perfume que consiguió en una de sus misiones a París donde pudo cenar con su agente en paz por primera vez y en lo que mas cercano se llamo a " una verdadera cita " ya que como siempre tenían trabajo que hacer pero esa cena fue mágica para ella , cuando acabo de imaginar bajo de su departamento para ver a su agente parado de forma provocativa

**\- Vaya vaya , no sabia que te gustaba jugar al hombre misterioso León -** Ada decide seguir a León pero ella noto que la mirada seria de costumbre — **León ¿ que rayos tienes en mente ? Por que no es típico tuyo tener algo que hacer un sábado a la noche que no sea estar con zorritas — **

**— ¿ Celosa ?— **Los dos llegaron a una disco para poder beber un par de tragos , mientras la música sonaba , los dos se vieron a los ojos pero León se decidió poner de pie para hacerle una invitación formal —** ¿ Quieres bailar un poco ? — **Ada se prepara par levantarse y el agente de la D.S.O. la toma de la mano y con la otra mano la apoya en su cintura **— Te advierto que no soy buen bailarín — **La espía escarlata se aferro al agente quien le trata de tocas pero ella no se dejo —** Bueno tenia que intentarlo de una u otra forma —**

— **No te creas guapo , me temo que esta vez necesitas mas que un fisco excitante — **La espía comenzó a acercarse mas a los labios de León quien la cierra con un beso , los dos estaban bailando un lento pero los dos son interrumpidos el sonido del teléfono de los dos — **León yo ...— **León le dio un beso en los labios y salio corriendo , la espía contesto pero del otro lado se escucho una voz muy profunda —** ¿ Un nuevo trabajo ? —**

**— 40 Mil de adelanto ¿ Te sirve ? —** La voz sonó muy familiar pero Ada no se fiaba de aquel sujeto —** En el centro de investigación S.T.A.R.S. hay un tubo con un símbolo de Tricell ... Tráemelo y te quedas con el doble —**

**— Mhm ... Claro tengo la agenda libre —**Mientras que la noche se hacia eterna , Ada noto como dos científicos trabajaban con el tubo de plata con el símbolo de Tricell , Cada segundo copio mas y mas información , pero sin saberlo se escucho una explosión , al ver que agentes de Umbrella entraban armados para tomar la muestra pero Ada salta y con su lanza garfio y al tomarlo se escapo con gran velocidad pero cuando los disparos sonaron , las puertas se cerraban — **No envíen a agentes de la Umbrella a hacer el trabajo de una mujer —** La chica de ojos verdes se voltea para recibir una patada en el rostro haciendo que ella se incline hacia atras y con una acrobacia cayo de pie —** Oh Shera ... ¿ Cuanto tiempo paso ? ¿ 6 , 7 años ? —**

**— Vaya pero si es Ada Wong ... La ultima vez que supe de ti fue en China y tus negocios con Simmos — **La agente de cabellos rubios tomo una navaja y de ella saca una hoja de titanio —** Bueno obviamente tienes dos opciones 1_ Darme el frasco y no daño ese hermoso rostro 2_ Te quito el frasco y te amo —**

**— Siempre te gusto la rudeza ...¿ Acaso sigues molesta por dejarte plantada ? — ** Sin que la espía se de cuenta la joven asiática deslizaba su mano a su liga —** Para que lo sepas , estábamos ebrias aquella noche y si paso paso ¿ Que mas da ? —**

**— ¿ Acaso crees que al acostarnos tendríamos una relación ? ... Bueno no voy a negarlo pero no juego para ese equipo ... aunque sabias delicioso —**

**— Shera , jamas cambias ...sigues tan ninfomana como siempre —** Ada le lanza una granada cegadora para escaparse pero un disparo le detiene la huida del lugar —** ¿ Por que no lo arreglamos con una copa de licor ? —**

**— Por favor... tu seducción casi no funciona conmigo — **La espía de cabellos rubios hecho el percutor de su pistola hacia atrás pero un disparo le vuela el arma de la mano , cuando voltea ve a León quien salta sobre ella tomando a Ada de la muñeca , los dos corren para huir de las instalaciones pero la espía se levanta y toma su arma —** Anda Ada corre .. siempre corres —**

**—** **Creí que tenias una cita guapo —**

**— ¿ Quien es ? ¿ Ex amiga o Ex novia ? —**

**— Tranquilo guapo ... Fue cosa de una noche de calor — **Los dos corrieron con gran velocidad para escapar pero cuando Ada voltea ve a Leon apuntarle con su pistola —** ¿ León ? **

— **Lo siento Ada** —

**Continuara**


	4. El lado sensible de Ada

**El Lado sensible de Ada**

— **Lo siento Ada** — León tomo su pistola y hecho el percutor para atrás pero no logro ver que estaba haciendo , la espía escarlata pero el no se dejo llevar por sus emociones —**Ada el contenido de ese virus es muy peligroso me lo darás ahora — **El agente dispara pero la bala le pasa a centímetros de la cabeza —** Ada no estoy jugando —**

**— Leon ¿ Que demonios te paso ? ¿ Por que te portas ...? —**

**— ¿ Como tu ? La vida es una amante caprichosa , si no dejas de darle lo que quiere entonces te muerde el tracero de una vez — **Leon tomo el frasco y lo guardo , mientras que Ada estaba por tomar una granada se escucha una explosion , los dos se agachan pero la espia de vestido rojo sale corriendo , cuando llega al barranco se lanza y Leon noto que el helicoptero estaba para recogerla —** Mujeres —**

**— Nos vemos Leon — **El vehiculo desaparece en el ocaso mientras que la espia toma el tubo que robo sin que nadie lo supiera , cuando sono su telefono ella lo atiende sin saber para quien trabajaba — **Tengo el tubo ...¿ Ahora que hay de lo mio ? —**

**— Te esta esperando pero el maletin es negro sin el simbolo de efectivo que tanto aprecias ver — **

**— Me temo que esta vez solo tomare mi parte y hasta la proxima amigo —**

**— ¿ Que mas puedo esperar de Ada Wong —**

Tras unos momentos de viaje , la espia escarlata llego a una central donde fue recibido por unos cientificos que traian la maleta , ella camino con el frasco en la mano y ellos abrieron la maleta para mostrar el dinero , ella les entrego el frasco y ellos le dan la maleta

**— Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes —**

**— ¿ No te interesa saber nada mas del trabajo ? —**

**— Si no hay paga no me interesa —** La espia se va a su auto para largarse , pero cuando vio a una niña vendiendo flores , ella tomo un ramo y le dejo la paga de 2000 dolares , la niña la toma y Ada le da una sonrisa , tras llegar a su departamento recibe varias cartas , como siempre sus cuentas de las tarjetas de credito era un gasto que ella sostenia como siempre , las tres cartas eran para el pago de sus tarjetas **— Vaya parece que saben cuando me pagan pero como siempre debo enamorarme de un Armani nuevo ... No creo que tengan la culpa de hacer una ropa tan hermosa y tan atractiva —** Tras llegar al banco noto que solo habia una mujer delante de ella quien tenia que hacer un deposito — ¿** Tienes problemas ? —**

**— Si es que ... No se como hacer esto —** Ada la ayuda y cuando el dinero es depositado ella lo toma y sale pero unos hombres trataron de robarle su bolso donde llevaba su paga por su trabajo

— ** Les aconsejo que la suelten y se larguen antes de que los lastime —** Los hombre vieron a Ada y ella con una patada logro derribar al primero , el segundo trato de golpearla con un puñetazo pero ella se desliza por entre las piernas y con un canto de mano en la nuca logro vencer al ladron —** Es evidente que no fueron amamantados de bebe —**

**— Eso fue increible —** La mujer de cabellos castaño y ojos verdes noto que ni estaba agitada —** ¿ Como sabe hacer eso ? —**

**— Con intenso entrenamiento — **Ada levanta el bolso y las dos caminan charlando como si fueran amigas — **Bueno fue un placer ayudarla pero me tengo que ir aun hay cosas que hacer —**

**— Sharon ... Dime ¿ Tiene tiempo para un cafe ... ? —**

**— Ada ... Ada Wong y si claro — **Tras llegar a una cafeteria se sentaron y la mesera les trajo sus cafe — **Bueno Sharon ¿ que haces para vivir ? — **

**— Soy floriste —** La chica de tan solo 25 años agacho la cabeza y sono algo triste —** Es lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir y para educar a mi hijo de una forma mas o menos desente —**

**— ¿ Tienes hijo ? ¿ Acaso estas casada ? —**

**— No , el maldito que decia que era mi novio me dejo cuando Mark nacio —**

**— ¿ Mark ? ... Es un bonito nombre —** Ada sintio una sensacion extraña al ver que su acompañante estaba muy triste y enfadada , ahi le vino un pantallaso de Leon cuando ella lo dejo aquella noche en su departamento , era como si esa mirada le remetiera la conciencia —** ¿ Tienes como llegar ? Por que te llevo —**Las dos se subieron al auto para llegar a un departamento algo rustico pero cuando entraron el niño salto a los brazos de su mama quien estaba feliz , Ada no podia creer que una madre con todos sus problemas sonriera al ver a su hijo , quizas eso de ser madre debia ser algo interesante , aunque ella no lo sabia por que rechazo la oferta de Leon de sentar cabeza de una vez y dejar de esconderse —** Asi que tu eres Mark ... Pareces ser un buen chico para tener 5 años —** Ada le acaricia la cabeza y el chico se sonrie —** Sharon ... No se si lastimo tu orgullo pero quisiera saber si podrias venderme algunas flores —** Las dos van a la bodega para ver que las flores mas hermosas que habia visto , era increible como algo tan simple tenia una gran belleza —**oye sabes , obtuve algo extra por parte de mis jefes y quizas sea hora de invertir en algo productivo —**

**— ¿ Invertir ? ¿ De que hablas ? —**

**— Ten esto es un cheque por 50000 dolares , arrega tu floreria como quieras —**

**— Pero... No creo que pueda devolverte tu deposito — **Ada solo le entrega el cheque y ella comenzo a derramar lagrimas al ver que Ada la trataba como una amiga —** Dios te bendiga amiga mia —**

**— ¿ Amiga ? —**Los ojos de la espia se volvieron de vidrio a punto de derramar una lagrima pero se contuvo , la joven madre corre y la abraza de forma cariñosa y calida con todas sus fuerzas , Ada camina a su auto pero cuando voltea para ver como la madre lloraba sobre su hijo de felicidad por que podrian salir a delante —** Sharon ¿ que tienen que hacer mañana ? —**

**— ¿ Mañana ? Pues mudarme a mi propio establecimiento —**

**— Deja eso para despues , Mañana quiero verlos ... ¿ Te gusta la comida francesa ? —**

**— No lo se ... Jamas la eh probado —**

**— Nos vemos mañana , estamos en contacto —**

Ada arranco su auto y se diriguio a su casa para poder descansar un rato , mientras conducia recibio un mensaje de Leon que decia " Espero que estes de humor para esta noche " . Ada solo sonrie y conduce para ver a Leon

**Continuara**


End file.
